Random Thoughts
by Mertz
Summary: Fluff...pure, simple, delicious fluff.  Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I'm in the mood for fluff...you guys will just have to work with me here. :)

Enjoy and Xia...try not to suffer tooth decay from this... ;)

Mertz

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Random Thoughts

As I sit across the room and watch the interactions of my teammates, my eyes fall on the most imposing figure of the group. Tall, handsome, the commander always has had the ability to take my breath away, from the moment I first met him all those years ago. His dark hair lightly brushes against his neck, recently cut shorter to adhere to some ridiculous dress code that my advisor decided to enact with the upcoming Galaxy Alliance conference. Along with the code was a change in uniform. All of the men, including myself, now wear black flight suits that include the color of our assigned lions across the chest and along the cuffs. It gave me the perfect excuse to get rid of that dreaded pink suit that had been my constant companion for so long. I used it as an excuse to get rid of every pink outfit that I owned. Just at the reminder, I feel my lips curling into a smile. The advisor had been unhappy when I insisted on getting rid of the pink dresses and having more adult ones created.

My attention goes back to the commander as he shifts slightly. His outfit is completely black, matching his lion and defining every muscle of his hard body. Just the thought of it causes my mouth to go dry and a heightened sense of awareness goes through me as my eyes traverse his form from the top of his head down along his sculpted chest, slim hips and firm muscular thighs, finally finishing at his booted feet.

He stands tall as he listens to the lieutenant ramble on about something that happened that day. His dark eyes are intense, calculating, as the discussion continues and his hand absentmindedly moves to his chin, two of his fingers rubbing against his lips as he concentrates. It's an adorable habit he has, not that he realizes he does it. I'm sure if I ever brought it to his attention, he would never do it again.

Sighing deeply, I wish it were my fingers running across his lips. I can only imagine how soft they are since I've never been given the opportunity to touch them. He must have heard my sigh because his eyes briefly flicker over to me, assures himself that everything is fine then he looks back at the man in front of him once more. His hand drops away from his lips as he crosses them in front of him and begins asking questions.

The sound of his voice has always thrilled me. I could sit back and listen to him talk all day, the baritone washing over me causing my already heightened senses to overload. I force my gaze away from him finally as I try to regain some control of myself. I'm the Princess of Arus, I'm not supposed to act like other women. Therein lays the crux of my problem. I'm a princess and Keith is only a soldier, no matter that he has more honor than any other royal I've ever met and has saved my planet from utter defeat more times than I can count. Still, Coran thinks he is not good enough.

Every prince he has brought to me for consideration, I've found something wrong with. Too short, too tall, too much hair, not enough hair, wrong eye color, the list goes on and on. Trouble is, none of them is Keith and as such, fail miserably to gain my favor. Not that the one who won my favor the first moment I met him, has acted on it. My eyes drift over to him once more. No matter how many times I may have subtly hinted to him that I wish for more than friendship, he has not acted on it. Not that I've spoken to him directly about it. I have no fear in a battle, can rush forward to meet any enemy, but the very thought of voicing my feelings to the man I love, leaves me shaking in my boots.

Always the negative thoughts interfere, what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he decides to leave instead of being forced to deal with me? The very thought that I may mean nothing more to him than a good friend has always stopped me from giving voice to my feelings. I would rather suffer in silence and maintain our friendship, than voice the feelings and watch him leave. My father would call me a coward, but it is something I can't help. I've lost too many loved ones in my short life already, I refuse to lose Keith as well.

I continue to stare at him, not caring if anyone else notices. The sad fact is, almost everyone here knows that I feel something for the Commander of the Voltron Force, everyone but the commander himself. It is a fact that has caused many arguments between Coran and myself. The discussion seems to finish as Lance finally turns away but still I can't pull my gaze away. For so long I've dreamed of the day Keith would realize he loves me as much as I love him. We would run at each other in our happiness and kiss until we needed to gasp for air. A silly, girlish dream I know, but one I can't seem to banish.

As if he can feel the heat of my gaze, his eyes drift back over to me. He becomes completely still as a hunter might when he senses the movement of his target. Our eyes hold for what seems like an eternity, mine shining with all the love I feel, but have never spoken of. His eyes seem to darken even more if possible, as if in sudden understanding. The midnight depths burn through me, as if with just our gaze, we can finally say those words to each other.

Someone says his name and Keith breaks the contact, his attention moving across the room once more. I take a deep breath and feel it shuddering through my body as I try not to draw any more attention to myself. Part of me feels like crying at the loss, the first hint that I've ever received that he might feel the same. I rise a little unsteadily from the couch and start for the door. I need to relive that moment in private, a moment that may never come again.

"Princess, one moment please."

Just the tone of his voice has my heart rate accelerating as I turn back to find Keith holding a hand up to me, "I need to talk to you about something."

At my nod, he goes back to his other discussion to wrap it up quickly then moves across the room toward me. His eyes meet mine once more as he reaches me and my girlish dream comes back to mind as he whispers, "Let's go to your office. I don't think we want witnesses for this."

His hand moves to the small of my back and he begins to direct me out of the room as he glances back at Lance to say, "Get those stats uploaded. I'll be back in a few minutes to go over them."

The pressure on my back increases as we leave the room and walk down the hallway together. Reaching my office, he opens the door then steps back so that I may enter first. As he steps in behind me, I turn to face him, only to find a small smile playing across his lips as he asks, "Was that real or did I imagine that back there?"

My mind thunders, do I finally admit to my feelings? Or should I cover it up with a lie? That I don't know what he's talking about? God, what if he is disgusted by all of this and decides to leave? I open my mouth, but words fail me as I suddenly notice the look of apprehension, yet hope, suddenly flooding his features. I shut my mouth but finally manage an awkward nod.

His eyes lose their apprehension as he reaches for my cheek. His thumb gently caresses it then suddenly he forces himself to move away. When he turns to face me once more, his gaze is once again the calculating one, as if he's trying to come to some decision. Finally, Keith says, "I never thought it possible."

"What?"

A stupid question really, one I know, deep down in my heart, that I know the answer to. If only because, it is the same thing that I was thinking earlier. I watch several emotions flash across his handsome face until he quietly adds, "That I wasn't just another friend to you."

Forcing my feet to move, I walk over to him and reach for his cheek. Fear of the unknown almost has me running out of the room. I had shoved these feelings aside for so long. Taking a deep breath, I allow my fingers to caress his cheek, enjoying the stubbly feel. Moving my fingers, I find his lips and caress them gently. Definitely as soft as I thought they might be, they form into a kiss against my fingertips. I rest my head against his chest, still afraid to give voice to my feelings as his arms move around me to hold me close to him.

"I'm scared…"

Of all the things to say, I never meant to say that. What an idiot I am! I feel him shifting slightly, his hold tightening and his chin coming to rest against the top of my head as he asks, "Of what?"

"Everything…" I manage to mutter even as I dig my fingers into his uniform, intent on never letting him go.

"Me too…me too," he whispers back as he holds me close to him.

There is a problem with perfect moments…they always come to an end far too quickly. I inhaled the scent of his aftershave, intent on memorizing every single detail only for him to pull away. I stare at him, confused. He smiles softly at me as he says, "I need to get back to the conference room before Lance comes to find me."

Of course, the outside world always intrudes on those perfect moments. I only nod, unable to say anything when I want him to grab me, kiss me and promise to never let go. Instead, he reaches out once more, his hand cupping my cheek as he adds, "Tonight, after dinner. Let's find some place quiet to talk."

Talk? Is he kidding me? I finally realize that we may start out talking, but end up doing something else and my heart swells with joy and anticipation. "Yes," I whisper back, my eyes shining with love as I stare up at him.

He leans forward, kisses my forehead then turns around and leaves the room without another word. I turn away from the door, happiness flooding me as I realize that sometimes silly, girlish daydreams are nothing compared to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok my friends, even before I posted Allura's POV last night, my friends were asking for Keith's. So I guess it should come as no surprise to me that I received a few other requests for it as well. With that in mind, I wrote out the second half.

The story ends here though...so enjoy.

Mertz

Random Thoughts: Keith's POV

I take several deep breaths as I leave Allura's office and work my way back down the hallway. I wasn't kidding when I told her that I was scared too. Even now, I still can't believe that just happened. Analyzing my emotions, I would say that I'm about 70% happy at this moment, 10% unsure if this is the right thing to do, and the rest of me is just plain scared shitless. Holding Allura in my arms felt like I had finally found home, yet she comes with a lot of baggage. She's the Princess of Arus for God's sake…not some random woman that I could just walk away from if things don't work out. It is the reason I haven't kissed her yet, although, God knows I wanted to.

It had taken all of my will power to walk away from her, but I needed a little time to think. Would I change my mind and tell Allura that we can't do this? My heart immediately rejects the idea, so I abandon it. I do love her after all, have since the moment I laid eyes on her back in that old castle so long ago. She had seemed so young and innocent at the time. The very vision of a princess in her pink gown with her long, blonde hair falling down her back, little did I know she was a lioness.

It's probably the one thing that drew me to her, she's a warrior, a survivor…like me. I've fought many battles over the years with her, mostly trying to keep her from doing things that would endanger her. She thinks nothing of rushing into a battle if she thinks her people are in danger. A sigh escapes me as I reach the conference room. I really need to concentrate on the information Lance has gathered so we can try to figure out Lotor's next move.

Compartmentalize it…I tell myself as I push my thoughts of Allura away into one section of my mind so that I can concentrate on my work with Lance. It's something that I've always been very good at, closing off something in my mind so I can analyze it later when I have more time. It doesn't work as well today though, thoughts of the princess kept creeping in all afternoon when I least expected it, making it very hard to get my work done.

Glancing at the clock several hours later, I realize that it's dinner time already. My heart leaps at the thought of seeing her again and I almost feel giddy with anticipation. Cringing at myself, I lecture my mind that I'm not some reckless sixteen year-old on his first rodeo. It's not like I haven't been with other women. Prior to coming to Arus, I had dated quite a bit. None of those women ever generated even a tenth of the excitement I'm feeling now though.

'Is that what love does?' I question myself. I make it to the dining room and almost swear. She has changed into one of her new dresses. The smooth expanse of her shoulders is exposed as the cream and blue dress clings to her form, dipping low to show the very tops of her firm breasts. Just a tease…nothing more. My body reacts to it just as it did the first time I ever saw her in it and I mentally curse the new uniforms.

Very quickly, I find my seat, hoping no one else notices my arousal and embarrasses me. While the new uniforms are very comfortable, they leave little to the imagination if something like this happens. Safely hidden by the table, I look over to find her staring at me, a small smile on her face. Shit…did she notice?

I return the smile then look away, no sense in the entire room knowing there is something going on between us yet. Glancing around the table, I almost sigh in relief as I note that no one is paying me the least bit of attention. Actually, most of the guys are staring at the princess. I almost laugh. She doesn't wear the dresses often, but when she does, she definitely gets our attention with them.

A male sense of pride roars within my chest as I acknowledge that she wore the dress for me. That primal, animal instinct is screaming at me to go mark her as mine so that the rest of the guys stop staring at her. Stomping down the feeling as dinner is served, I force my mind to concentrate on eating and the bit of chit chat going on around me as everyone discusses the day's events.

My eyes keep moving back over to her though, beautiful doesn't even describe this woman properly. I'm not just talking about her physical appearance either. Allura is someone that is beautiful on the inside as well. She genuinely cares what happens to the people around her and would willingly put herself in the way of a danger if it meant protecting us.

Feeling a slight discomfort in my chest, I look away once more while wishing this damn dinner would end. I suddenly can't wait to get some time alone with her. Finally, dessert is finished and Hunk sighs as he pats his stomach then says, "So, how about a movie tonight?"

"I'm going to have to pass, sorry Hunk."

Even I look her way as Allura stands up, "I have some paperwork that I need to finish before morning. So I will say my good nights now."

She flashes a smile at the group as she waves at us, her eyes briefly meeting mine before she turns around and leaves the room. Smooth exit…very smooth. 'What the hell am I going to do?' I wonder. It isn't like I spent my afternoon figuring out how to escape the guys tonight so that I could get to Allura. As the others rise from the table, I release a somewhat loud yawn.

Covering my mouth as if to stifle it, I finally look over at my men to say, "I think I'm going to call it a night myself. It's been a long day."

Ok, not as smooth as Allura's exit as Lance gives me a speculative look, but it will have to do. I wave at them as I walk out of the dining room and head toward the bedroom areas of the castle. Reaching her room, I knock softly then press the button to open the door. A hand yanks me inside and suddenly Allura is in my arms again.

I close my eyes as her arms wrap around my neck and her face comes to rest near my ear as she whispers, "It seemed like the day would never end."

Mentally I agree with her, except that the longest part of the day for me was getting through dinner. I inhale her scent and am reminded of strawberries and cream. As I wonder if that is what her skin will taste like, I once again feel my body respond to her.

Opening my eyes, I find her bed right in front of me and my traitorous body gives a lurch. Visions of things that can be done in that bed rocket through my mind in lightning fast speed. Feeling an extreme need to get the hell out of her room, I pull back to suggest, "Grab a blanket."

She looks at me slightly confused but steps away to grab a lap blanket off her chaise lounge then walks back over to me. Taking it from her, I take her arm with my free hand and guide her out of the room. Hoping to dear God that nobody spots us, I lead her to the exit for the gardens. We reach the grounds unscathed and I lead us to the very back of the area, near one of the back walls. Pulling away from her, I spread the blanket then sit down on it then slouch with my back against the wall. A smile crosses my face as I hold my hand out to her and she quickly joins me.

I position her though so that she rests against my chest, her body lying along the length of mine. Contentment goes through me as I glance up at the full twin moons of Arus and whisper, "Finally…"

"What?" she asks.

Turning my head to find her sapphire eyes gazing up questioningly into mine, I answer, "Alone at last."

A smile slips across her lips as she states, "We were alone in my room too."

That uncomfortable feeling comes back as I respond, "Not quite…"

"What?" she asks again, confusion written all over her face.

"The bed was much too close and was giving me some very indecent thoughts. It was definitely invading the space," I truthfully answer.

A small laugh escapes her as she responds, "I wouldn't have minded."

I become trapped in her gaze as the smile leaves her face and she reaches up with a hand to caress my cheek. Wishing I had taken the time to shave before dinner, I can't help myself as I tilt my head and kiss her for the first time. It is a sweet, innocent kiss. Mouths closed and only lasting a moment before I pull back. Looking into her eyes again, I answer, "While there are parts of me that very much want to go back to your room, the saner part of my mind tells me that it would be a mistake to move that fast."

"Why?"

The question sounds breathless, like we had been kissing for hours instead of less than a minute. Leaning down, I kiss her forehead, then her nose and finally stop on her lips again. This kiss lasts just a bit longer but when I pull back, I feel just as breathless as she does. Turning, I lay us down on the blanket fully, covering her with my body, my arms wrapped around her so that she feels the full length of my desire for her. I can feel the shudder that passes through her as I whisper, "Love is like a fine wine…much better as it ages."

"Mine has been aging for years…"

Laughter escapes me at her answer, and relief settles in my chest as I think, 'She has had the same feelings for me that I've had for her…all this time.' Tightening my grip on her, I respond, "I don't want to rush this Allura. I want to savor every moment and treat you with the respect you deserve."

She pulls away enough to look up at me at that moment, the look in her eyes mulish as she retorts, "That's not just because I'm a princess…is it?"

'Ok, I'm on dangerous grounds here…' I mentally note before answering, "Not just because of that, no."

The mulish look stays and if possible, becomes even more mulish as she growls, "Do not treat me like some damned porcelain doll Keith Kogane."

"A doll, you are definitely not," I agree quickly then kiss her nose. It doesn't deflect her anger though as she adds, "So why wait?"

Sighing deeply, I stare into her stormy blue eyes for several long moments before whispering, "Because you are the only woman I'll ever love for the rest of my life and I don't want to ruin it."

That takes the wind out of her sails as her eyes soften and she pulls my head down to kiss her once more. This time I deepen the kiss, our mouths moving as if to seal the union that I refuse to seal with our bodies at this point. Several long minutes seem to go by as we duel for control of the kiss, only the need for air driving us apart.

She sounds as breathless as I feel as she whispers, "I love you Keith."

That animal side of me wants to pound on my chest like an ape in victory, instead I manage a smile as I respond, "I love you too."

We settle down after that, spending time talking about when we first started to fall in love with each other and how hard it was to keep it a secret from the other. She sighs deeply as she whispers, "To think, we could have been together all this time."

"No, I actually think it was better that we've waited as long as we have…"

She looks curiously up at me as I smile, "I don't think we would have appreciated it as much."

A contemplative look crosses her face and she finally sighs as she agrees, "You are probably right."

I kiss her forehead again as I answer, "I know I am."

Her fingers start running along my chest, driving me crazy with sudden need as my body reminds me of what I'm denying us. I let her keep doing it though as she inquires, "What now?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, barely able to keep the brain in my head engaged as my brain below the waist demands attention.

She stops teasing me as sits up to look me in the face. I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that she stopped as she rephrases her question, "When do we tell the others?"

Forcing the brain in my head to take over, I sigh, "Part of me wants to keep this between us for now."

"Yes, if Coran knew we were together right now, he would have a fit," Allura adds, looking contemplative. "He would never leave us alone."

The monster in my pants seems to roar its victory over the older man and urges me to take ownership of the woman in front of me. Ignoring it, I agree, "Yes, you would have a chaperone everywhere you went if he knew."

"So we keep this between us for now?"

Part of me wants to say no, I hate secrets. They tend to bite you in the ass when you least expect it. However, the thought of Coran hanging over us and not giving us any time to explore our relationship has me agreeing, "Yes, for now."

I finally look at my watch and am shocked by how much time has gone by. I pull away and stand up as I state, "We should get back into the castle, it's late."

She rises as well then pulls on my wrist so she can see the time. Allura gasps, "How did two hours go by so quickly?"

"Love will do that…" I respond cheekily. As she works on straightening her skirt, I pick the blanket up off the ground. I study her as she finishes making sure that her dress is back in place and the demon within me still wants to rip it off her.

Forcing that sensation away, I hold out my arm to her instead and lead her back into the castle. As we stop near her bedroom door, I kiss her softly then whisper, "Good night sweetheart."

Her cheeks flush slightly at the endearment, her fingers rising to caress my chest once more as Allura answers, "Good night…my love."

Thankfully, she pulls away from me before my body can talk me into doing something I shouldn't and she opens the door to her room. Her smile is shy as she glances back at me then turns away as it closes. Taking a deep breath, I start for my room, my mind on the incredible evening spent holding the woman I love as I contemplate my future with her. I smile brightly at my thoughts of the future and finally I know where home is…anywhere Allura is.


End file.
